Flight
by HowdoIfanfic
Summary: Blake was ready to leave. The White Fang wasn't going to let her, at least not without a fight. Will contain Yang x Blake, maybe Ruby x Weiss. Note: Language, violence, and sex.
1. Jet

The Jet exploded violently, into thousands of shards, leaving little clue as to what had caused the blast itself. The few that survived the initial blast died from the drop to the water, and they had removed all the parachutes on the plane in advance. The media blamed the disaster on lack of employee skill, the company itself on faulty engines. Neither of them were correct, and if the plan succeeded, they wouldn't ever know what had truly left 400 corpses in the sea. They had covered their tracks perfectly, leaving no evidence whatsoever. There was only one flaw, one minor detail that could derail the entire mission.

The survivor.

The White Fang may have turned to criminal actions, but that did not mean they were imprecise, or blunt with their actions. There were few instances where incidents like this had to occur, and when they did, the organization as a whole suffered a moral defeat. In their quest for equality, they were harming those they wished to gain the respect of, and the meaning of that was not lost on the newer members. Their newfound philosophy of using fear as a weapon led to a mass exodus of the peaceful protesters that the organization used to be comprised of, and radical terrorists, who would try almost anything in pursuit of their goal, replaced them. Older members that hadn't left were beginning to grow uneasy, and tried multiple times to clean the White Fang's slate- halfheartedly at best, however. The reason they still stuck around, and participated in the acts of unnecessary violence, was perhaps the worst; it was actually working.

None of them would admit it to themselves, but the syndicated crime was far more effective than the rallies. Perhaps it was out of fear, out of respect, or maybe even genuine kindness, but fauna everywhere were getting the royalty treatment. People wouldn't say a stray word to them, fearful that the rebellion would kill them, or worse. Store owners would go out of their way for them, sometimes not even billing them for their items. Laws were passed that made discrimination illegal, and that was perhaps the final straw for Blake. She had watched the White Fang kidnap and torture various politicians and businessmen, forcing them to push for the bill's success. They had led attacks on large companies that refused to hire fauna, sometimes even stealing large quantities of their products for their own purposes before, but that had never seemed 'wrong'. There was never any human interaction, and fighting was with security drones, or the occasional guard. But the things they had done to those politicians? Blake shuddered at the thought.

So she left. Blake managed to secure a spot at the prestigious Beacon Academy, and used that as her excuse to leave. Her 'friends' were sad to see her go, if only for her pure acrobatic talent. She knew they would ask her to perform increasingly audacious tasks, and she wanted to leave as soon as humanly possible. Before it ended in bloodshed.


	2. Arrival

Ruby arrived at the school, unsure of where to go. The last few weeks had been a blur; a wonderful, exciting blur, but a blur nonetheless. Getting accepted to Beacon?! It was nothing short of a miracle! Ruby had planned to stick with her sister until orientation, but Yang had abandoned her within a few minutes of arrival, stating that she had friends, before disappearing altogether. So Ruby was left wandering around, hoping someone would find her, and take pity on her current situation.

* * *

Yang almost felt bad for leaving Ruby. Almost. But her half-sister was one smart cookie, and she felt that she would learn her way around the academy better this way. Plus, this way, she could catch up with her old friends! '_That is, if I can find them,_' Yang thought…

* * *

"You **idiot**!" Weiss screamed at the hyperactive red figure that had collided into her.

"Do you know how much dust you just ruined?!"

"IamsosorryIdidnotmeanitohmygodhowcanIfixthis!?" Ruby shot out apologies faster than she could think of them. She had to admit, on one hand, she was glad she ran into someone (literally), but on the other side, this person looked like she wanted to do far more than just kill her. Ruby gulped at what the scary white-clad student would do if she got her hands on her.

'If I get my hands on her… !' Weiss thought as she glared at… what was her name again?

"My name's Ruby!" she almost shouted, as she offered her hand to help the other girl up.

"Wha…" Weiss was baffled at how quickly the red gi- Ruby, she reminded herself, had moved past the fact that she had literally exploded into her.

"... I'm Schnee. Weiss Schnee. Don't you have somewhere you should be? And what about the fact that you just blew up? Doesn't that bother you in the slightest?"

"Nope! I'm just happy to meet someone new! After all, you can never too many friends! And on the path to having friends, I have to start somewhere! So I'll start with you! Where do you come from? What's your house like? What hobbies do you have? I have a lot of hobbies, like running! I love running? Do you like cookies? **I ****_love_**** cookies!**" Ruby spoke a mile-a-minute, not showing an indication of slowing down in the slightest.

"Aren't you going to clean up the mess you just made?" Weiss queried.

Ruby sheepishly nodded, and began to pick up all the crates she had knocked over.

"Say Weiss, why do you need all these boxes? Surely you can't have a wardrobe that big. And why do they have the Schnee… company…. logo…" Ruby trailed off, realizing who she had just pissed off.

Weiss just shook her head, and began to survey her surroundings. She could see the academy's main buildings to the West, and she could see the dorms to the North. Even as she admired the Spire that marked the administrative building, she couldn't help but lament the fact that she had an incident with another student merely two minutes after arrival. Yet another issue caused by having dust around.

Weiss had her fair share of issues because of dust.


	3. Attacks

Blake arrived late to the academy, and received a fierce tongue-lashing from a 'Mrs. Goodwitch', as she called herself. She was then set free to go to her dorm, and explore the academy until orientation. While Blake strode down the hallway towards her room, she happened upon a rabbit eared Faunus, who struck up a conversation.

"M-my name is Velvet..." She quietly spoke.

"I'm Blake. Where are you going?"

"My d-dorm..."

'_She's very insecure about something; perhaps her ears?_' Blake thought to herself.

"That dorm is near to mine. We could walk together, if that would make you more comfortable."

"Y-yes, I think I would like t-that."

And so they strode together through Beacon, in search of the ever-elusive dormitories. When they chanced upon the courtyard, the pair stopped, and took a minute to appreciate the scenery.

"This is very p-pret-GAAAK" Velvet screamed.

Blake swiftly turned her head to see what had warranted the characteristic yelp from her acquaintance, only to be met by a pink mist, and a quickly falling body.

Blake stared, mouth agape, realizing Velvet had been shot in the shoulder. Judging by the placement of the shot, the rifleman had been aiming for her head. Velvet was very, very lucky that she was not hit at point blank range; if she had, there wouldn't be a Velvet anymore. Blake immediately pulled out her scroll, hoping to find some way to contact the police. Even as she looked through the preloaded contacts, she was tackled by a golden-haired assailant.

As Blake raised her arms to defend herself, she realized that the blonde had pinned her to cover behind the corner. While she pieced this together, several deafening shots flew through where her center mass had been all of a second ago.

"That could have been you!" Blondie yelled at Blake.

Blake, still in a state of minor shock, was still in the process of calling the police. She didn't understand why she was being shot at, but she knew that the courtyard wasn't safe- and that someone was anticipating her being here, and was prepared to end her.

"Why don't you have your weapon ready?!"

"..."

Blake reached for Gambol Shroud, and felt a sense of dread wash over her body. She had left her weaponry with her luggage, not expecting to have to use it. Her train of thought quickly switched however, as she finally connected with the police department.

"Hello, this is the Mistral Emergency services, what is the nature of your emergency?"

* * *

Yang sighed as the dark-haired girl continued to stare at her scroll.

'_Guess you have to do some things yourself..._' She reasoned. Yang vaulted the wall, and sprinted full speed at the area where the shots had come from, activating her aura in case the unknown shooter decided she was a good target. Turns out, he did. He fired several shots around her, presumably a warning. Yang paid them no heed, and closed the gap between her and the parking garage the sniper was perched in. As she quickly ascended the stairs, she heard the tall-tale *chik* of a magazine being loaded. The sniper turned machine-gunner opened fire as soon as she rounded the corner, but he was unprepared for her speed. Yang zig-zagged back and forth, before leaping to her side. She wallran for a few feet, then propelled herself off the wall, and landed a blow with Ember Celia. The man staggered, but jumped backwards and continued firing while Yang took cover behind the nearest car, while pondering what ammunition to load next. She have just loaded an incendiary clip into her gauntlets, when sirens blared behind her. The police quickly parked and opened fire, but the assailant remained unharmed.

'_Why is he so damn invincible?_' Yang wondered.

The sniper started running, and dove through the window. Everyone stared, but no one surprised. Yang quickly started after him, and climbed down the wall. She was adjusting her hair so it wouldn't get caught in the windows, when it hit her.

'_Semblances can balance out each other..._' Yang realized.

"I'm sorry baby…" Yang whispered to her mane, before ripping out a tuft of hair. She yelped, and the world turned red. Yang practically flew to the still running attacker, hitting him with her full body mass+hitting quite a few times with her fists. He was unconscious, and Yang started to calm down.

* * *

As the police took the sniper into custody, Blake watched the paramedics take Velvet to the infirmary. She couldn't shake one very, very disturbing thought from her mind though.

'_Someone was trying to kill me, and they were willing to kill innocent children to do it.'_

* * *

**Author stuff! I've never written action scenes before, so please tell me what I can do to improve. I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out earlier, but hey, sleep is kinda necessary. (I live in EST, for reference.)**


	4. Progression

**As per request, I tried to write a longer chapter. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

After speaking with the police about what had happened earlier, Blake was permitted to return to Beacon's grounds, so long as she was accompanied by a police officer or similar guard while traveling in open space. After being escorted to the dormitory building, she thanked the officer, and headed to her dorm for the first time since arriving. As she approached the door, she could hear scuffling inside.

'_That's odd. I wasn't aware that I was going to have a roommate._'

Blake inserted her key, and opened the door quietly. The girl sitting on the bed snapped her head to look at the intruder, before realizing it was her new partner. Blake widened her eyes, when when realized that her roommate for the next four years was none other than the girl who had saved her life.

"Hey, you're that girl that was being shot at! Are you OK?" The blond haired girl queried.

"Yes. I… I'm fine. Are you my partner?" Blake asked in turn.

"Yup! I was told to move my things here after what happened earlier! Neat coincidence, huh?"

'_I don't think this was a coincidence.'_ Blake mused internally.

"I'm glad to meet you formally. My name's Blake Belladonna." Blake extended her hand.

"Yang Xiao Long, at your service!" Yang practically shouted as she shook Blake's hand furiously.

"You know, I think this could be a pun-derful partnership!" Yang quipped, grinning maniacally, while Blake groaned.

'_So that's how she's going to be..._'

* * *

"-ck you, Torchwick. We didn't need those casualties on our hands! All we wanted was the girl out of the picture! Not 400 people dead!"

Torchwick was in a video call with a very, very upset White Fang leader. And if he wanted to keep his life intact, he was going to have to do some fast talking.

"Look, there was Schnee cargo on the plane, and we both have a mutual interest in dragging them down. Their profits will be down for the next two months, at least!" Torchwick pleaded.

"You have to understand! I didn't want those people dead, but it was necessary! Beside, no one will ever trace it back to you! We left no evidence!"

"... Is that so?"

"Yes! We eliminated everything pointing to the White Fang! It's all clear! We're good, really!" Torchwick ranted, hoping that he would survive the call.

"Then what about THE SURVIVOR?!" The figurehead screamed at the gangster.

"...I beg your pardon? No one could have lived through the blast, or the drop! It was calculated to a T- we even removed the parachutes!"

"Then why do we have a Mr. Jaune Arc, still quite alive, and locked in the basement?"

"Eh… Um… I…" Torchwick realized that the jig was up. The leader had found the boy, as hard as Torchwick had tried to hide him.

"Look, we tied him up, the kid won't be able to move!" Torchwick rationalized.

"What are you not telling me?"

"...?" Torchwick was confused by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"You clearly have no issue with killing innocent people, so why is he still alive? What's so special about him that you haven't killed him?!"

Torchwick nervously adjusted his collar and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, well, you see, we can't really kill him." Torchwick mumbled.

"The hell does that mean? Put a gun to his head, and pull the trigger! How hard can it be?!"

"We've tried that." Torchwick hazarded to say.

"HOW IN REMNANT TO DO YOU FAIL TO KILL SOMEONE BY SHOOTING THEM IN THE HEAD?!" The leader screamed at Torchwick.

"See for yourself." Torchwick picked up the scroll he was chatting with the leader on, and walked to the basement.

* * *

"What do you want now?" Jaune weakly asked.

"We both know you can't kill me, and I don't have anything to tell you! Please, just let me go!"

"We cannot do that Mr. Arc. You now know who caused the explosion, and we can't let you leave here with that knowledge." The leader replied through the scroll.

Torchwick sighed, and picked up the pistol set next to Jaune.

"I'm sorry Jauney-boy, but I have to show the boss-man what you can do."

Jaune winced, and braced himself for what was coming. There was a gunshot, a scream, and then a blinding flash of light.

* * *

"So, do'ya know why that guy wanted to kill you?" Yang inquired, through a mouth full of potato chips.

Yang was done unpacking at this point, aside from the things that she would wait until Blake was gone, so she could hide them in the room somewhere. Blake was just finishing stocking her bookshelf, and admired the work they had done. On Blake's side, she had two fully stocked bookshelves, and a secret one attached to the bottom of the bed, for the novels she'd rather not be seen reading. She had gotten some new sheets for the bed, which was now covered in various black and purple sheets and blankets and pillows. Yang, on the other hand, had set up a mini-fridge, and a nightstand. She had covered the majority of her side of the room with posters, of various bands, scantily-clad girls, and motorcycles. Blake noticed Yang's choices in entertainment, some of which lead her to the belief that Yang may be gay, but she chose to leave that particular conversation alone, until a better time.

"No, I don't. It may have just been another random act of violence, by another random maladjusted psychopath with nothing better to do then inflict his pain on those around him."

"Uh-huh. I think I understand most of what you just said. Love your bow, by the way. It looks great on you."

Blake stopped what she was doing, and looked at Yang.

"Thank you. It's not often I get compliments about my bow." Internally, Blake was trying to keep tears down, as this was just another reminder that she was keeping her heritage a secret, even from those close to her, all so that she could be 'normal'.

"Say roomie, you want to go somewhere? I'm starting to get cramped, being stuck in this room." Yang complained.

Blake happy to get off the subject or her bow, agreed.

"Where are you planning on going?' Blake asked.

"...Uh…" Was Yang's only response.

Blake sighed, and prepared to go out.

"I KNOW!" Yang shouted, startling Blake.

"There's an amazing lazer tag place downtown I've heard about- I could probably get my sister to come too!"

Blake put down the dress she was holding, and picked up a t-shirt instead.

"That sounds nice."

And so, they prepared to go out.

* * *

**NOTE: I have a poll open on my profile. I want user-based feedback on how the story should go; please, take a minute and look at it!**


	5. Preparation

See, this is what happens when I stay home sick. Enjoy the extra chapters!

* * *

Weiss entered the dormitory she was assigned to cautiously- she had heard other students talking about roommates, and while she hadn't heard anything about roommates prior to the rumors, she still wanted to see who she had been placed with, if anyone at all. Looking around, she saw that the rumors were true, and she did, in fact, have a roommate. While half of the room was a complete pigsty, the other half remained untouched.

'_Well, at least they had the common decency not to touch my side. How bad could they possibly be? I mean, anyone's better than-_'

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted as she stepped out of the hallway.

"I just went out to get the rest of my stuff! I'm so excited to see you! Are you my roommate?! Oh my god, that would be amazing! We can do all sorts of cool stuff! We can paint our nails, go clothes shopping, and we can be best friends!" Ruby shouted, more to herself than Weiss.

"Ruby, we are most certainly NOT roommates! If anything, I would rather be roommates with that puking boy on the plane, then have you as my roommate!" Weiss pontificated.

Ruby, obviously hurt by what Weiss was saying, quickly adopted a puppy-dog face, staring at Weiss.

"You mean… You don't like me?" Ruby croaked.

"Of course I don't! So far, you've blown me up, ranted at me twice, managed to become my roommate, as much as that makes me shudder! And to top it all off, you're a complete dolt!" Weiss launched a verbal tirade at Ruby.

Ruby, holding back tears, sprinted off, faster than Weiss could see her go. Weiss blinked, surprised by her sudden disappearance, and decided it would be best to set up her things. Kicking back a box of sweets Ruby had left at the door, she motioned for the butlers to start moving her possessions in, while taking a meaningful look at Ruby's side of the room.

* * *

"Jesus Christ! What just happened?!" Shouted the ominous leader of the White Fang.

"It's like I said, we can't kill him. Somethin' to do with the kid's aura. Everytime we tried to shoot him, he just takes it, and heals right back before we can do anything."

"But… The blood?! There's blood everywhere! Even if he could heal, his brain is toast!"

Torchwick shook his head, and brushed aside the now unconscious Jaune's hair, revealing… nothing.

"Where's the bullet hole? You didn't miss, otherwise there wouldn't be blood!"

"I told you, he healed before the bullet reached his brain. Watch."

The gangly criminal picked up a nearby fire ax, which had obviously been previously bloodied. He swung it viciously, with full intent, directly between Jaune's arm and his torso. The blade passed all of a quarter of an inch through his body before becoming stuck in the immediately healed skin.

"See what I mean? The kid's can't be touched by anything that we throw his way!"

"This could be a great turn of events." Remarked the man on the scroll.

Torchwick, taken back by what the man had just said, frowned deeply.

"Issues with something I said, Roman?"

Torchwick flinched at the use of his first name.

"No, sir."

"Good. He may be the key to victory over the bigots!" The leader was almost shouting.

"With all due respect, the last time you said that, the girl got cold feet and left. We still haven't accomplished anything past the plane's demise, since she left last year."

"I know about Ms. Belladonna, Roman. We've wasted some of our best fighters trying to tie up that loose end." The chairman grimaced at being reminded of the story.

"Then you shouldn't put your faith in this guy, is all I'm saying. And the way he's chatted with our guards… he's not too keen with helping us out."

"I didn't say he would have a choice."

* * *

Ruby dejectedly walked back to the room, desperately thinking of ways to make Weiss her friend, while stuffing herself with some of the cookies she had pilfered from Yang's room.

'_I hope I didn't make Weiss mad… I really want to be friends! Maybe if I was really, REALLY nice,and apologized to her, she would like me! Yeah! That's it! Or maybe if I brought her cookies? Or took her to dinner! No, Yang would never stop teasing me, and I just want to be best friends! I'm here already? Alright, here I go..._'

Ruby slowly opened the door, stammering out apologies even as she did so.

"Weiss, I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad, maybe we can… talk… this…. out…."

Ruby trailed off, seeing that her side of the room was absolutely pristine.

"Wow… Did you really do this for me? This is incredible!" Ruby started to thank Weiss profusely, talking much slower. (Another one of her strategies.)

"I'd like to apologize for my earlier behavior, Ruby. I was incorrect to admonish you that way, and I thought that perhaps, I could make it up to you with a small gift." Weiss muttered, obviously uncomfortable as she did so.

"This is great! I wasn't really looking forward to having to clean this up later! Hey, does this mean we can be friends?" Ruby asked, hope in her eyes.

"Don't take this as a symbol of affection! I still think you're a dolt, but, I could certainly stand to be nicer to you, and maybe, later on, we could be friends. Not good ones though." Weiss cursed herself internally for saying that, even though she was happy to be on good terms with Ruby.

'Wait… Why am I happy to be on good terms with Ruby?' Weiss pondered.

"You know, Yang asked me if I wanted to go to laser tag with her and her new partner later, and I think that it would be great if you could come too! I hear they have a special snack bar, and their laser arena is really cool! WouldyouwanttobeonateamwithmeWeissandwecouldhavefunandthenbefriendsforeverandIthinkthatwouldbegreat…" Ruby chattered inanely, slipping into the hyper-fast method of talking that she adopted when excited.

Weiss, fairly certain she heard the words 'laser tag', obliged Ruby's request.

"I think that has the potential for being a good way to spend the evening, but not too late, as I wouldn't want it to infringe upon my studies." Weiss warned, although she had a smile on her face.

'_Why am I smiling? And why would I agree to laser tag?'_

* * *

"Yang, what exactly is 'laser tag'?" Blake asked, hoping for an explanation.

Yang froze where she stood.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Yang slowly turned her head to face Blake, glaring at her unblinkingly.

"You've never played laser tag?!" Yang shouted at Blake.

"Well, no. I haven't. I was hoping that you would explain before we embark, however." Yang, catching the hint, quickly began to explain the rules, and gameplay of laser tag.

"Well, we each get a vest, and a laser gun. The objective is to tag the other people by hitting them with the lasers, and not to get hit yourself. Simple, right?" Blake agreed, and they looked each other over before they started looking for Ruby and her 'BFF for lyfe and forever', as Ruby had put it in the text she sent Yang. Blake was wearing a simple black t-shirt, and matching sweatpants, along with her trademark bow. Yang, on the other hand, was wearing a somewhat… revealing… tank top, along with a pair of short shorts, and aviators.

"Don't I look awesome in these shades?!" Yang looked to Blake.

"The sunglasses do compliment you well, I have to admit." Blake smiled as she agreed with Yang.

* * *

"Ruby, do you own clothing that **isn't** black or red?" Weiss stared, dumbfounded by the simplicity of Ruby's wardrobe.

Ruby appeared deep in thought, for at least 15 seconds, before replying.

"Nope!"

Weiss looked at her, and sighed.

"You really aren't going to change out of that… obscenity?"

Ruby was clad in a red t-shirt, which was adorned with her 'rose' symbol, as well as a simple pair of jeans.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Ruby feigned being offended, putting a hand to her chest, and gasping.

"Well, if you're going out like that, you need to be aware, you are going to be in the news- a lot."

Ruby's ears perked up.

"Really?! AM I GOING TO BE FAMOUS?" She screamed with delight.

"In a matter of speaking…" Weiss cautioned.

"What do you mean?" Ruby frowned.

"I've only gone out into public with only one person a few times, and they were all father-approved heirs that were courting me. So by walking with you…" Weiss tried to explain.

It started to dawn on Ruby.

"Ohhhhhhhh. But, but, we aren't dating! We're just friends going out on the town for fun!'

"And that's what I'll have to explain to the media, and if they don't believe me, to my father."

"Well, as long as we have fun, it'll be worth it! Right?"

"I hope so." Weiss, although she would never admit it, was rather looking forward to going to the laser tag place.

"Ruby, how is my appearance? Is this too casual?" Weiss asked, hoping Ruby would like the outfit.

'_Why am I concerned with how she sees me? I barely even know her!_'

Ruby glanced up from texting Yang, and arranging official times, and reviewed Weiss' outfit.

"You look fine. Maybe a little tooooo business-y, but I like it."

Weiss was wearing a pure white polo shirt, as well as a calf-length skirt.

"Let's go!" Ruby motioned for Weiss to come with her, since they were leaving.

And Weiss didn't mind being told what to do, for once.

* * *

**NOTE: I have a poll open on my profile. I want user-based feedback on how the story should go; please, take a minute and look at it!**


	6. Escalation

As the duo of Blake and Yang exited the front gate of Beacon, Yang started to formulate questions about her new partner.

'_Who watches someone get shot less than two feet away from them, and shrugs it off like it never happened? She knows more than she's letting on, I'd bet on it_.'

Yang turned to face Blake, as they started walking.

"Say Blake, how do you think that girl's doing? Do you think she's ok?"

Blake curtly nodded, and prepared to reply.

"We have an extremely experienced team of healers at Beacon, and it was a non-lethal wound. Given that, as well as the advanced regenerative abilities of faunus, she'll be fine. I'm looking forward to the game tonight, what about you?" Blake made a desperate bid to change the subject and there was clear consternation on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she was trying not to look Yang in the eye. Yang frowned, and started to speak.

"It doesn't bother you that someone was trying to kill-"

Blake cut her new friend off sharply.

"It's not the first attempt on my life."

Yang, taken aback by the sudden statement, tried to press the subject further- a bad move, as it turned out.

"You mean the Grimm right? I mean, I can't imagine someone actively trying… to.. kill…" Yang trailed off, noticing the steely expression Blake wore.

"No, I meant for you to interpret that living people, who want me dead, are still trying to kill me."

Yang stared at Blake.

* * *

"Ruby, if you're not aware, I've never played laser tag before, so you'll have to explain the rules to me."

Weiss and Ruby had finished preparing, and were starting to leave the dorm rooms, at the same time, a quarter of a mile away, Yang was desperately trying to get information out of Blake. She was having no success, and neither was Weiss.

Ruby grinned devilishly. "Oh, you're not getting off my team that easily."

"You're playing with me, whether you like it or not." Ruby announced. As the intent of her words reached Weiss, Weiss frowned.

"No, Ruby, I legitimately don't know how to play. I wasn't allowed to do these types of activities at home."

Ruby just shook her head, and opened Beacon's gate slowly.

"Look Princess, it's simple; shoot people that are shooting at you! How difficult can it be?" Ruby scoffed. Weiss flushed red at the statement.

"W-what did you just call me?!" Weiss said, glaring at Ruby, who was seemingly shrinking by the second.

"I thought it was an appropriate nickname! I'MSOSORRYWEISSPLEASEDON'THATEMEITHOUGHTITWASCUTEANDFITTINGOHMYGODI'MSORRY" Ruby quickly apologized, in her manic fashion, hoping to fix the issue with Weiss. Weiss said nothing, merely curled her mouth into a frown, and looked away.

'_I swear, why do I put up with that idiot? Still, she does have a point in that it's a valid nickname. Wait, what? Am I agreeing with her?! No, no that doesn't happen! Come on Weiss, pull yourself together!_'

Weiss remained silent, and continued walking with Ruby, albeit with a less pronounced frown on her face.

* * *

"How do we use a kid that's not gonna help us?" Roman asked of the leader.

"It's not going to be easy, but I have an inkling of an idea. Please, Roman, pick up the ax again."

"Dammit, I thought I already showed you this doesn't work!" Torchwick was starting to get agitated.

"Place the ax on his skin, with the blade parallel to the area you lay it on." The leader calmly requested.

Torchwick, beginning to understand, complied.

"Torchwick, how often do you shave?"

* * *

"Alright, you're not gonna tell me who's gunning for you, I get that, but at least let me help! That sniper guy would have gotten away if I hadn't helped! Two huntresses are better than one, right?"

Blake looked at Yang, and shook her head.

"You cannot help me in this aspect. I have dealt with the assassins before, and I continue to do so, without anyone's help."

Yang just sighed.

"Look, you need somebody else to be with you at all times outside, right? I could be that person! You'd practically have your own bodyguard!" Yang grinned and started flexing. "And who wouldn't want me as their bodyguard?"

Blake pulled a poker face.

'_Damn. I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. The one weak spot in my argument. Perhaps if I convinced her it was too dangerous? …That wouldn't work, this is Yang for god's sake. I've only known her for a day, and I know that wouldn't work. That definitely says something about her personality. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all?'_

Blake smiled, stopped, and faced Yang.

"You raise a valid point. I will permit you to accompany me on endeavors outside of Bea-"

Blake was stopped short by a massive, bone-crushing, lung emptying hug from Yang.

"See, I knew it! You needed someone to help you out, and I'm just the girl to do it!" Yang shouted into Blake's (human) ear, while grinning like a madman.

'_And this gives me the perfect excuse to spend my time with Blake! It's all coming together!'_ Yang thought, having a particularly happy moment. After 30 seconds in Yang's embrace, Blake grunted, seeing as that was the only noise she could make, hoping Yang would let go. Yang took a hint, and released Blake from her 'hug'. The raven haired girl fell to the ground, gasping for air, and tried to regain her composure. Yang only chuckled, and started to walk.

As the groups met at the entrance to the building, Yang and Ruby introduced their respective partners.

"Hey Rubes, this is my partner Blake! Who've you got there?"

Ruby opened her mouth to talk, but Weiss managed to speak first.

"I'm Weiss Schnee."

Yang instantly recognized the name, and unfortunately, so did Blake.

"Schnee… As in the Schnee dust company." Blake asked, hoping to clarify.

"No, the Schnee hair salon. Of course the dust company!" Weiss snapped at Blake.

Blake merely nodded, and went to the register to pay for the games.

"Is three rounds acceptable?" Blake asked of the group. They all nodded.

Yang frowned at Weiss, and turned to Ruby.

"Rubes, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Yang, what's up? Do you like Weiss? I think she's awe-"

Yang cut her off before Ruby could launch one of her trademark speeches.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. She seems a bit… well, for lack of a better word, bitchy."

The smile left Ruby's face almost immediately.

"She is my friend, and you will leave her alone!"

Yang was extremely surprised by Ruby's volition in defending Weiss, and was speechless for a second, before grinning.

"You like her, don't you?" Yang teased Ruby.

"EWWWWWW, no! Besides, you're the gay one in the family! I've never even been on a date!" Ruby said in her defense. Blake overheard this interesting tidbit, due to her ears, and smiled at the confirmation of her earlier theory. The argument was cut short by hearing their game get called, and both Ruby and Yang grabbed their respective partners, and prepared to do battle unlike anything they had even seen before. In a laser tag arena, that is.

* * *

Poll on my Profile, check it out! **EDIT: Guys, I can't know where you want the story to go unless you vote. I'll continue updating, but if you guys want to influence how it goes, you need to vote.**


	7. Beginnings

The group of four skipped the safety briefing entirely, opting instead to go straight to the battleground. They grabbed their packs from the equipment area, and confirmed their teams to the attendant. Ruby glared at Yang as they were suiting up, who was enjoying the whole situation immensely, if only because she knew she was right; Ruby couldn't have made it any more obvious that she had a crush on Weiss. Given the way she kept glancing at her, the way she was faster to apologize than to defend herself, and how she kept smiling at her, you didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to make this deduction. That being said, Weiss, at face value, did not seem to reciprocate the feelings. As they entered the arena however, Yang noticed that Weiss seemed to be watching Ruby intently.

'_Why would she start watching Ruby now? It's only laser tag..._' Yang puzzled.

'_I should start watching Ruby soon, in order to see how she performs in a rudimentary combat situation._' Weiss tried to reason, not willing to admit she wanted to watch just for the sake of looking at her.

Ruby was blissfully ignorant of Weiss' adoration, and continued running as far away from the other team as she could before the first round started. She stopped suddenly, and turned on her heels.

"Weiss!" She shouted.

"What do you want this time? We have a game to win!" Weiss said, unusually competitive.

"How good of a shot are you?"

Weiss opened her mouth to answer, but faltered, realizing she had never used a gun before in her life.

'_I've only used Myrtenaster to fight, and that's a sword..._' Not wanting to lose face to Ruby, she declared,

"I am a globally ranked markswoman! How could you ask me such a frivolous question?"

"Whoa…" Was Ruby's only response.

"Then we're sure to win! Now, let's get to a better pla-" Ruby started to command, but she was cut off by the noise of the buzzer, announcing that the first round had begun.

"Oh, no…" Both the girls whimpered in unison.

* * *

Yang was pleasantly surprised at learning of Blake's parkour skills- as she and Blake had moved into the arena, Blake quickly scaled the wall to rest in a sniper's perch, and motioned for Yang to move forward. Momentarily, all Yang could do was stare, dumbfounded by how agile her new best friend was. After Yang returned to reality, she plastered a smile on her face, and started advancing forward as Blake directed.

Ruby grabbed Weiss, and dragged her to a corner, opposite to where she knew Blake and Yang would be advancing from. She directed Weiss to cover the left, and hefted her own weapon to aim at the right.

'_I don't like being on the defensive, but hey, this gives me an excuse to be near Weiss!_' Ruby thought happily.

'_I cannot say I enjoy being on the defensive, but this gives me an excuse to be near Rub- where are these thoughts coming from?! I… I should, uh, analyze her combat stance, yes, I'll do that._' Weiss thought weakly.

Weiss looked over Ruby, and tried to soak in every detail of her 'combat stance', as Weiss was still not willing to admit her affections for the red girl.

'_Okay, she's kneeling, with her gun held in front of her, and she is ready to pull the trigger should something come up… that shirt really does match her hair though, and she gives off this amazing sense of animosity in the dark..._' Weiss almost felt compelled to get a little closer, for, uh, tactical reasons, of course, but that train of thought quickly ended when her attention was drawn to a shout by Ruby.

"Weiss! Look out!"

Weiss turned quickly to her left, and saw Yang's figure sprinting at her. Weiss took a deep breath, aimed, and pulled the trigger three times. Only one shot connected, but it left Yang's gun disabled for five seconds, which allowed for Ruby to hit Yang with-

'_Jeez, Ruby's one of the best shot's I've ever seen!_' Weiss was incredulous as she counted the number of hits- one, two, four, seven, eleven, Weiss lost count after a solid fifteen seconds of rapid firing from Ruby's laser gun. The automated announcer confirmed that Yang had been eliminated from the round. Yang's smile wiped off her face, and she dropped her gun.

"Ah man, I was so close!" Yang stuck her tongue out at Ruby.

"Better luck next time, Sis!" Ruby said, in a sing-song voice that sent shivers down Weiss' spine.

'_No, no, no, no, no! I'm supposed to grow up, marry a nice, male, rich, heir, and settle down! Not… Not fall for some girl I barely even know! I've never even experimented with females! ...not that Father would let me..._' Weiss appeared troubled.

The fact that Weiss seemed upset was not slipping by Ruby, who turned and inquired about Weiss' condition.

"Weiss! Are you OK? Are you sick?"

"I'm… I'm fine Ruby…" Weiss was happy that Ruby thought of her, but still troubled by the possibility of A) Falling in love with Ruby, and B) What her father would do, if she did.

"You don't seem like it; are you sur-' Ruby didn't get to finish that sentence, as the overcasting voice announced Ruby had been eliminated from the game.

"Whaaaaaat?! How did I lose?!" Ruby sputtered, glancing around wildly.

"We didn't even see Blake!" Ruby said as she turned to face Weiss, before contorting her face into one of confusion.

"Weiss, why are you shooting at the ceiling?"

Weiss had no time to reply, as she had spotted Blake clinging to the lighting, with nothing but her legs. Weiss briefly wondered how she was doing that, but not before firing and moving wildly, hoping not to get hit. Weiss insanely large spread of shots went around Blake, but quite a few shots still managed to hit Blake, which gave Weiss the time she needed to line up a proper execution shot, aiming at the hit to hit target on the top of Blake's vest. She cast aside the idea of a flurry of shots, and decided instead to fire a small salvo of two shots, both of which connected with the weak spot.

"WEISS WE WON! WE TOTALLY BEAT THEM!" Ruby shouted over the announcer. Weiss would have snapped back at Ruby like normal, had Ruby not wrapped her in a massive hug, which left Weiss quite pleased. As the girls prepared for the next round of laser tag, across the street, another duo prepared for a much more deadly firefight.

* * *

"You know our orders. No witnesses."

A man and woman, both clad in high-end military gear, used thermal goggles to observe their target's laser tag battle.

"Watch that they don't get their weapons out- they will prove much more of an issue if they fight back." The woman remarked.

"What about the yellow one? She's got shotgun gauntlets, so we'll have to go for her first." Retorted the man.

"Makes sense."

They signaled 'Go' to each other, and raced across the street. The man pulled two explosive charges out of his pack, and tossed one to his partner. They placed them on the walls of the laser tag joint, pressed a few buttons, and took cover.

* * *

The girls had finagled themselves into a mexican standoff with their laser guns, and were all silent, as both teams tried to judge if they could win the round this way. That is, until the wall behind them collapsed in a massive explosion. Shrapnel and clouds of dust went everywhere, leaving Ruby and Weiss terrified. Blake and Yang both realized what was happening, and drew their weapons. Ruby and Weiss, both scared and confused, pulled out their weapons as well, before gunfire emerged from the smoke and rubble. As soon as bullets started flying, three of the four girls took cover. Yang, in her typical fashion, elected to run towards the danger, loading her guns with incendiary rounds as she did so. Blake threw her pistol at the would-be assassins, and lodged it in the floor. She pulled sharply on the ribbon attached to it, and went flying forward as a result. As she sailed out of the arena, she got a look at the hitman/woman, and sized them up. They were wearing flak jackets, full-spectrum helmets, and were wielding dual function assault rifles/flamethrowers, with the flamer's barrel beneath the barrel of the rifle, and the gasoline hose extending to their backpacks. The flamethrowers rendered any close combat skills useless, and the accuracy of the rifles made it difficult to engage them in ranged combat as well. That didn't change the fact that Ruby was firing hundreds of rounds a minute at them, and Yang was also attempting to use ranged weaponry. It wasn't working, and they began to focus their attention on Blake. She managed to use the ribbon-pull maneuver to keep out of harm's way, but she had no offensive capabilities.

'_Or do I?_' Blake had an idea, but it would be dangerous in the extreme, and would require them to work fast. Blake threw her pistol as normal, but directly at them, rather than around, as she had been going. She pulled herself with one arm, and used the sheath of her gun to defend herself from the gunfire. Halfway through her flight, she somersaulted, and went into a sliding crouch on the ground. She drew her katana out of it's sheath, and swung sideways at her targets, aiming for their arms. They dodged as she had expected them to, by jumping backwards and raising their guns. Blake altered the direction of her swing, and redirected the blade upwards. She severed the hoses connecting the gasoline tanks and the guns, but the gunmen paid no heed, as they were too busy deflecting attacks from the other three girls. Blake leapt towards them once more, and started slashing with her blades. The attackers both tried to activate their flamethrowers, as they had been told to do should any of girls get close. With the tubes being severed, however, all they did was spray fuel on the ground. Blake quickly flipped away, while realization dawned on Yang. Before the murderers realized what was happening, Yang fired a series of incendiary rounds at the now pooling fuel, immolating the White Fang missionaries in a pyre of flame, until they tore off their now burning armor. They attempted to run, but Weiss' black glyphs held them in place, until the police arrived.

Yang and Blake were walking back to Beacon from the police station, and they were both enjoying the stroll. The sky was calm, it was a moderate 50 degrees fahrenheit, giving Blake an excuse to be closer to Yang. 'For body heat.' She had said. Not that either of them would have objected to any other reason to be close.

"You have to keep me around now! That was totally awesome! Oh my God, did you see their faces when the police pulled up? They were all like, 'There's no way we lost to a couple of girls!', but they totally did!" Yang was excited by their victory, and to an extent, so was Blake.

"I will admit, you proved yourself capable of defending yourself, as well as me." Blake said, smiling. The smile faded with her next sentence, however.

"We need to stop by the gun store."

Yang frowned, and asked why.

"I need to hide some weapons around the dorm, in case we get attacked there. You have a license, correct?"

"Blake, you know as well as I do that they would never think of attacking Beacon. Lighten up! Come on, we should go out and have fun! You know, celebrate our victory over the douchebags that are trying to kill you!" Yang tried to convince Blake she didn't need extra protection, but to no avail.

"Not until we have an adequate method of defense in our dorm." Blake refused to budge on the subject.

Yang sighed.

* * *

Blake and Yang went to work hiding the various firearms around the dorm, after Blake had gotten permission to do so from Ozpin. Yang strapped a shotgun under both beds, put three pistols in the dresser, and started installing an extra lock for the dorm that Blake had insisted on.

Blake had only just started on her tasks when Yang spoke up.

"You know, when I was putting the shotties under the bed, I found some, uh, interesting reading material." Yang teased.

Blake merely sighed.

"It was only a matter of time…" She said, a twinge of false sadness in her voice. Yang burst into laughter at the bluntness of the statement, before going to check that all the magazines were separated from the guns she had placed. Blake slid a pistol behind her bookshelf, and put a hunting knife under her pillow. She popped out the drawer in the bathroom, and started to slide a revolver inside, before the crinkle of paper caught her attention.

"What's this?" Blake said bemusedly, pulling out a stack of magazines, hidden under the sink.

"NO. NO. NO. YOU DID NOT JUST FIND THAT." Yang yelled in horror.

"Faunus pornography magazines?" Blake said laughingly, more amused than disgusted.

"I, uh, hmmm. Must have been a previous tenant, right? Heh, heeeh." Yang said weakly, before letting out a sigh.

"Guess that the _cat_'s outta the bag now, huh?" Yang said, back to her usual self in no time at all. Blake finished chuckling, and turned to Yang, with no trace of happiness on her face anymore.

"Yang."

"Hmmmm?" Was Yang's only response, as she continued hiding magazines for the guns throughout the small dorm.

"I think I owe it to you to explain why people are trying to kill me." That caught Yang's interest, but the statement wasn't nearly as attention-grabbing as the absence of Blake's bow.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had only just left the police station, where Weiss had to work some verbal magic to avoid the story getting into the media.

"So Ruby, apart from the murder attempt, did you enjoy yourself?" Weiss said, hoping to get more information out of Ruby.

"Are you kidding? That was the best part!" Shouted Ruby excitedly. "Did you see the way Yang set them on fire?! And Blake flipping around, that was so cool!" Weiss cut Ruby off with a sharply raised eyebrow.

"I had fun playing laser tag with you too, Weiss. I hope we can do more things like this in the future." Ruby said, hoping to make amends for her previous statement.

Weiss smiled, and steeled her nerve for what she was about to say.

"Hey Ruby…" She said softly.

"What's up princ- partner!" Ruby swiftly corrected herself.

"Do you remember what I said about having to explain to everyone that we aren't dating?"

"Yup."

"How do you feel about changing that?"

* * *

**I tried to write more action. Constructive criticism is ****_always_**** welcome! Oh yeah, and I started the shipping, so there's that. Don't forget about the poll on my profile!**


	8. Initiation

**Well, I found some time to write a chapter. It's not ****_nearly _****as long or refined as I would have liked, but hey, it's better than nothing.**

* * *

"You're a Faunus?" Yang said, a tone of hurt in her voice.

Blake nodded, disheartened by Yang's expression.

"If you think that I am subhuman, or that my heritage will hinder you, I will leave you alone. You have been a good friend, and done a lot for me. I would hope I could reciprocate your actions, and if you want me gone, then so be it." Blake said, eyes downcast.

"I couldn't care less whether you're a Faunus or not. If anything, I like you that much more now." Yang said, while jumping her eyebrows suggestively, causing Blake to roll her eyes. "But what does bother me is that you didn't tell me sooner! Come on, how are we gonna be partners if we keep secrets?" Yang scolded. Blake faked a frown, before grabbing Yang into a rather uncharacteristic hug, causing both girls to smile widely.

"Thank you." Was all Blake could say.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why wouldn't we tell the media we're just friends? You said that people would be mad at you if we didn't!" Ruby replied to Weiss' question, with the point sailing over her head as usual. Weiss just shook her head, incredulous that Ruby was this incapable of taking a hint.

"What I meant, was, uh, was, do, do you want, to, erm, go out? On a, uh, date?" Weiss struggled to get the words out, her usual cold eloquence being thrown out the window. Ruby stared at Weiss, partially in disbelief, before slapping herself, much to Weiss' confusal.

'_... Is this really happening? Weiss is asking me out?! Oh my God, this is a dream, isn't it? BUT WHAT IF IT'S NOT?! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE!_' Was Ruby's train of thought, before she almost knocked herself out. Ruby, barely clinging to consciousness, glanced at Weiss.

"Is this real?" Ruby asked, still not believing her current situation. Weiss turned a shade of red, not unlike a tomato, and nodded. Ruby's energy returned in an instant, and before Weiss' could so much as twitch, Ruby tackled her soon-to-be lover, planting her lips all over Weiss' face and neck, until Weiss' protests started to annoy the nearby pedestrians. Once they had both regained footing, the newly-made couple joined hands, smiled at each other, and began to walk once more.

* * *

Blake and Yang were sitting on Blake's bed, and Yang was listening intently to the story Blake told about the White Fang, and how they impacted her.

"So Blake, lemme get this straight- you were part of a radical terrorism-based equal rights group, you didn't agree with the 'radical terrorism' part, you left, and now the leaders want you dead because of what you know?"

Blake thought over what Yang had said, and nodded. "While that's a rather crude summary, it is accurate. Only a select few officials know about my issues with the White Fang, and in return for the information I gave them, they give me immunity to Rule of Law, when it comes to justified self-defense." Noticing Yang's blank gaze, Blake sighed, and summarized. "I make the police aware of what I know, they let me defend myself however I wish." Yang nodded, realizing why she hadn't been called to court over the two incidents that had occurred already.

"Um, Blake? I know this is a really bad time to ask, but do you think I could have my magazines back? I need them for, uh, educational purposes." Yang shuffled around on the bed, avoiding eye contact. Blake shook her head, and looked at Yang. '_I swear, does that girl have no shame? … two can play at that game…_' An evil idea started to come into Blake's head. "Yang, do you truly need those magazines? I mean, you have me…" Blake spoke in a sultry voice, laying sideways on the bed. She was hoping to either get the subject dropped, or embarrass Yang past the point of asking for the magazines back; they were faunus based, and Blake had her needs as well. Yang's eyebrows shot up, and she went side-eyed at the statement. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Was her only response, and she continued in the monotone for almost thirty seconds, until Blake frowned and pointed out that Yang was drooling. Yang closed her mouth, and continued staring at Blake, who was starting to run her hands along Yang's hair. Yang, realizing how far Blake would go, jumped off the bed, quickly stammered out an excuse, (something about the cafeteria?) and sprinted out of the dorm, with a face that was as red as molten lava. As soon as Blake was sure Yang was reasonably distanced, she burst into laughter, with tears streaming down her face. She had almost gotten a stroke from lack of oxygen by the time she finished laughing, as she found the whole incident absolutely hysterical.

'_So she does have some sense of modesty… Let's see if I can break that._' Blake's goal was nothing short of lewd, but she was delighted to learn that she really did have someone that she could truly trust, and maybe even love; Yang.


	9. Partners

After the leader's instructions, Torchwick had begun using the ax to peel off Jaune' skin, which grew back instantly. The fragments of skin that fell off hardened, were collected in buckets, and what they were being used for, Torchwick honestly didn't want to know.

"You probably want to know what we're doing with the shards, don't you?" The leader said teasingly.

Torchwick blanched. "No, I really don't."

"No matter; I'll explain anyway. Once we have a substansive collection of his dermal cells, we can analyze them, so that we can use whatever strange powers he has to their full extent. If it is his aura, as you suggested, then he would have to possess a nearly unlimited amount. An unlimited amount! We could hook him up to one of our harvesters, and reap power beyond the likes the world has ever seen."

Torchwick grimaced at the mention of the harvesters. They were evil machines, which when attached to a person's cranium, could transmute any excess aura produced into energy. Having aura converted into electricity was an intensely painful process, and more often than not, the subject did not survive. After invention, they were banned in the blink of an eye, for reasons obvious to anyone who wasn't a masochist. And now, the White Fang had them.

* * *

After Yang left the dorm in her rather unceremonious fashion, she wandered the halls, lost in her own thoughts.

'_Does she want me? I think she does. But what if she was just kidding? ...And if she wasn't? Oh my God, what do I do?! Do I ask her out? Pretend it never happened? I swear, if I didn't love her so much, I would- Wait. Love? When did that come into play? I mean, I knew I wanted to ask her out, but jeez…_"

Yang had no clue what to do next, until she (quite literally) ran into Weiss and Ruby.

"Sorry!" Weiss called, as she proffered her hand to help Yang up.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was go- Wait. Waaaaait. Did you just apologize to me?!" Yang said in disbelief. Weiss blushed, said nothing, and continued walking down the hall, Ruby held close to her. Yang surveyed them for a second, before realizing what she was looking at. Yang shrieked with delight, and ran up to Ruby, before collapsing in laughter.

"I was right! I was so goddamn right!" Yang wheezed, between bouts of hysteria.

Ruby and Weiss both turned red, and walked away, at a slightly faster pace.

'_You know what? If Ruby can get Weiss of all people to date her, I sure as hell can get Blake to love me._' Yang thought, taking this as a challenge. '_All I have to do is ask her! It'll be no different than the girls back home, right?'_ Yang tried to convince herself it would be easy.

She had no idea just how easy it would be.

* * *

"Are you feeling OK? You've been standing there for almost a minute now."

Yang had opened the door, seen Blake, and had frozen instantly.

"Uh, hi Blake!" Yang said, full of false enthusiasm. Blake could tell Yang was nervous- the poor girl was sweating as if she was in a sauna.

"Yang, is there an issue? You seem agitated." Yang continued to look at Blake, wearing an expression not unlike a deer in headlights.

Blake sighed, closed the book she had been reading, and strode over to Yang. Blake picked up Yang, set her on her bed, closed the door, and went back to reading.

"Blake, how far would you have gone if I hadn't left?" Yang croaked out. Before Blake could speak up, Yang started to speak again, and what she said left Blake in a bit of a dilemma.

"Because I want to go that far with you now."

* * *

"So Weiss, now that you love me, what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked once they had returned to their room. Weiss rolled her eyes, and started to think.

"Well, there is an excellent coffee shop up in town." Ruby nodded frantically and agreed.

"Coffee sounds great! I can pay for the coffee. Don't you just love coffee? I think coffee's great!" Ruby said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"You've never had coffee before, have you Ruby?" Ruby shook her head sadly

"But now I get to try! I bet it's gonna be awesome! I mean, all the adults drink it, so it's gotta be good!" Ruby grabbed Weiss, and started running towards Beacon's exit.

"Ruby, you don't even know where we're going!" Weiss shouted, but her complaints fell on deaf ears. And neither of them really cared where they were going, as long as they were together.

* * *

'_Crap. I didn't mean for Yang to take this so seriously; I didn't realize she could take anything seriously. I only wanted her to be embarrassed enough to leave, so I could have some alone time with the magazines that she hid. That doesn't mean I'm not affectionate of her; Yang is a wonderful girl, but I have no clue how to approach her. Do I tell her the truth, that I wasn't expecting anything to happen, or do I lie, and say that I wanted her in my bed? … Now that I think about it, that's not really a lie, just an omission of why I wanted her gone in the first place._' Blake decided what she was going to do.

Yang swallowed as Blake sat in silence, terrified of what Blake would say next. Blake stood up, walked to the door, and locked it. Yang's heartbeat increased ten-fold as Blake sat on Yang's bed, adjacent to her pillows. Blake grabbed Yang by the shoulders, leaned forward, and kissed Yang's lips. Yang put her arms around Blake, and pulled her body closer, before rolling both of them onto the bed, while they continued exploring each other's mouths.

And for both of them, the world melted away.


	10. Hot Coffee

Ruby had no idea how to order a coffee. Weiss had walked in, named her drink, paid, and sat in her booth with the coffee, looking at Ruby expectantly. Ruby gulped, and walked to the counter.

"Hi! What would you like to order?" The cashier asked with a smile.

"I would like the, uh, coffee drink? Please?" Ruby said, wincing at the stupidity of the statement. The cashier, realizing that Ruby had no idea what coffee was, decided it would be best if she didn't drink any. "Coming right up!" The cashier proceeded to pour Ruby a cup of hot chocolate. Ruby paid at the register, and took her drink. She slid into the booth next to Weiss, careful not to spill her 'coffee'. Weiss sat silently, sipping her beverage, and enjoyed the atmosphere of the small shop. It was colored a nice shade of brown, with splashes of white. Ruby was staring at her drink, terrified of whatever was in it that made everyone so addicted to it. Weiss noticed Ruby's inactivity, and gently shook Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Weiss said, a small note of consternation in her voice.

"I'm scared of the coffee Weiss!" Weiss raised an eyebrow, understandably confused by the statement.

"What if it has mind control powers?! WHAT IF IT MAKES ME A COFFEE ZOMBIE?!" Ruby said, with a look of horror on her face. "I don't know what kind of sick poison is in this, but I'm not drinking it!" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head.

"You complete dolt, it has caffeine! It's harmless! It's only slightly addictive, and might make you slightly more energetic!" Halfway through the sentence, Ruby had started to chug her drink, drinking almost all of it in one gulp. Weiss widened her eyes as she realized that Ruby most definitely did **_not_** need caffeine in her system, and braced herself for the oncoming storm. Ruby sat back, with a slight stain from the drink across her upper lip, and burped loudly. Weiss peeked up from under the table, where she had been taking cover from the inevitable onslaught that was caffeinated Ruby, and realized that she was actually quite calm. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "Ruby, you idiot." Was all she could think to say.

* * *

Blake rolled on top of Yang, their tongues still intertwined. Blake started running her hands along Yang's body, unsure of what to do next. Yang took took charge, in her normal style, and pulled of Blake's pants, tossing them on the ground, much to Blake's chagrin. Any thoughts of uncleanliness left her head as soon as Yang moved her hands to Blake's nether regions, and started to rub her panties' front side in a circular motion. Blake purred, as Yang's actions drove electricity up her spine. After a full minute of teasing, Yang moved her hand underneath Blake's underwear, with Blake beginning to arch her back in pleasure. Blake let out a moan that she had been stifling, letting Yang know that she had hit the right spot. Blake turned red with embarrassment, and made a mental note to be quieter. Yang grinned, and pushed her finger in deeper, while Blake felt absolute ecstasy. Eventually, Yang had enough, and rolled Blake on top of herself. Blake, clueless as to how to proceed, decided to reciprocate. She tore off Yang's shorts, and shoved three of her fingers inside of Yang. Yang yelped in surprise, but quickly went dull with pleasure, as Blake pumped her fingers ferociously. Yang put her arms around Blake, moaning loudly with delight. Yang had been much louder than Blake, but neither of them cared at this point. Both girls collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. The kissed each other yet again, happy to finally be together, after so many formalities. They were silent for a long time, enjoying each other's company, until Yang spoke up.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Wrote this on the plane. Had no time to edit. I literally uploaded as soon as I got home. More updates coming soon, I promise. Also this is now M-rated.**


	11. Apologies

The story's not dead- My life has just been rather hectic as of late, and I want to apologize for the horrifying lack of updates. I do have a very large, very ... interesting chapter planned though. Thanks for your continued support, and kind words. 


End file.
